


Practice Makes Perfect

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jossed, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville rehearses his proposal speech, unknowingly watched by the object of his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fluff challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/1961577.html) at [**hp100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/profile).

"Gin. We've been through a lot together, and now that it's all over... no," he muttered.

Neville cleared his throat and stared down his reflection. Defeating Voldemort had been easy compared to asking the girl he loved to marry him.

He missed the flash of red peeking around the doorframe. "Ginny, you have shown me what love really is. We stood by each other despite everything that's happened. And now that things are settling down... well... would you do me the honor—?"

Ginny burst into the room, unable to control herself. "Of course!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.


End file.
